Haptics is a tactile and force feedback technology that takes advantage of a user's sense of touch by applying haptic feedback effects (i.e., “haptic effects”), such as forces, vibrations, and motions, to the user. Devices, such as mobile devices, touchscreen devices, and personal computers, can be configured to generate haptic effects. In general, calls to embedded hardware capable of generating haptic effects (such as actuators) can be programmed within an operating system (“OS”) of the device. These calls specify which haptic effect to play. For example, when a user interacts with the device using, for example, a button, touchscreen, lever, joystick, wheel, or some other control, the OS of the device can send a play command through control circuitry to the embedded hardware. The embedded hardware then produces the appropriate haptic effect.
Such devices can also be configured to play audio data, such as a digital audio signal. For example, such devices can include applications configured to play video data, such as a movie or video game, that contains an audio portion, or audio data, such as a song. Similar to haptics, calls to additional embedded hardware capable of generating audio effects (such as speakers) can be programmed within the OS of the device. Thus, the OS of the device can send a play command through control circuitry to the additional embedded hardware, where the additional embedded hardware then produces the appropriate audio effect.